Dreamer
by AHigherOctave
Summary: Now the only place she sees him is in her dreams. Dream LitJJ, reality: JJ, Rogan, and ?Literati?
1. Now Its Time To Dream

_**Dreamer**_

_Now the only place she sees him is when she's asleep._

**Chapter 1-Now It's Time To Dream**

"_Get away from me!" She screamed running down the rainy city street. "I've got to find Logan."_

"_Rory, would you stop yelling at me! I'm just trying to help," He pleaded._

"_Well don't help anymore, it just makes things worse," She ordered. "This is the second time your 'help' has gotten me into trouble with someone I really care about… third if you count my mom."_

"_Hey did I force you to get on a bus and come to New York? Did I force you to kiss me when I came back? Did I force you to tell me you loved me!"_

"_That was you!" She snapped._

"_Of course it was me!" He shouted. "You think I didn't try to call all summer? Or did you not get the hundreds of messages begging you to call me!"_

"_There were no messages, Jess!" Rory disagreed._

"_There definitely were," He sighed. "I never meant to hurt you."_

"_There were no messages!"_

"_Well then I wasted a whole lot of money calling the wrong number."_

"_She deleted them," Rory whispered then got angry again. "Why did you stop calling?"_

"_I moved into a crummy apartment, I had no money, no phone, I would've if I could've," He shrugged._

"_God!" She yelled leaning against the closest car. "I can not deal with this right now."_

"Rory," Someone touched her shoulder.

"No!" She cried.

"Rory, get up," Emily Gilmore repeated. "It's time for breakfast."

"Alright," She mumbled sleepily. When Emily walked out she closed her eyes again.

"_I love you." He was standing, soaked with rain that stupid jacket on._

"_I love you too, Jess," She smiled pulling him closer by his jacket._

"_Rory!" A voice yelled._

"_Logan," She gasped pulling away. "I can explain-"_

"_Slut!" He accused._

"_Slut!" Dean scoffed from the corner._

"_Slut!" Tristen pointed opening the door of the car she leaned on._

"_Slut!" Marty muttered sadly from the steps of a nearby apartment building._

_She saw one more person in the ring of haters, her mother..."Slut," She shook her head. She was eight miles high and falling fast._

**AN: **I know this is short but it's just to start it all off. It takes place the morning after the season finale.


	2. In The Middle of The Night

**_Chapter 2- In The Middle of the Night_**

**_S_**_he was running across a meadow into Luke's arms, it was already the happiest day of her life and the wedding wasn't until the next day. She happily snuggled her face into his flannel covered shoulder. The flowers swayed gracefully back and forth, their pedals seemingly twirling. She looked up at him happily._

_"I love you," She whispered._

_"I love you too, Lorelai," Luke mumbled and he kissed her forehead. They walked back to the diner slowly, hand in hand, knowing it was almost time for them to part. When they got there Sookie, Liz, and Jess were already waiting. Rory was to come from Hartford later in the day. Sookie and Liz led Lorelai out chattering about her hair. She was still focused on the man standing next to the counter with the backward baseball came. A slight smile played on her lips as she thought, "I'm going to be Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap."_

_By the time she entered the dressing room of the church the next day, she was convinced not even Emily Gilmore could ruin any of this for her now. Sookie perfected her hair and make-up before she slipped into her simple strapless white gown. Everything was simple and delicate. The bridesmaids dresses were a pale blue sleeveless satin, the decorations were of a snowflake theme, Kirk hadn't even charged her to put them up, there wasn't even a bow tie on Luke's tux because she had made a comment about it being too 'forth grade'. Everything was perfect, she loved it, and Taylor despised it. She went into the adjoining dressing room to find Rory but she was nowhere to be seen; only her empty was found with a small folded piece of paper on top of it. Timidly she unfolded it and looked over the words._

**_Mom-_**

_**Hope you have a great wedding! Sorry I left before it started, but Logan got this great idea to forget yachts and go fro cruise ships. Apparently there's a Simpson's episode that says if you go one hundred yards out, nothing's illegal!**_

_**-Rory**_

_Tears fell from the perfectly made up face to the ink on the paper causing it to run, Emily Gilmore had some competition._


	3. Dream on

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long, I'll have another chapter up soon though, and it'll be Java Junkie! Because Luke said say yes! Oh, by the way, Jess did not return in S4 in this universe, everything else happened.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't own _Vienna_ either, but I am however fortunate enough to have come across it.

**_Chapter 2- Dream on but Don't Imagine They'll All Come True_**

**J**ess Mariano walked into his friend, Grady Carver's bar and sat down on his usual stool in front of him.

"Pass me a Sam Adams," He ordered.

"You really think I'm gonna give you beer after how shitty you acted?" Grady glared at him.

"I was drunk," Was his excuse.

"You really think I'm gonna give you beer after how you acted?" He repeated.

"I can't even remember how I acted," Jess moaned.

"Remember Kathy?"

"Online dating service Kathy?"

"Yeah," Grady nodded. "You told her about how in high school I used to sit at the bottom of the staircase looking up girl's skirts."

"You can't be mad at me for that; I didn't even mention that you were smoking crack while you were doing it." Jess persisted.

"Well, thank you so much for leaving out that little detail," He snapped.

"Come on, I'll pay for it," Jess reasoned.

"Before you drink it."

"Put it on my tab," He shrugged.

"You don't have a tab, Mariano." Grady stated.

"Alright, then put it on Cam's tab."

"Fine," He sighed turning to get him a bottle. "You got a girl coming tonight?" He quizzed turning back around.

"Nope," He answered coldly taking a long swig.

"What's with you?" He inquired. "You've nailed like two girls since you got back from California, you used to have enough ladies to pass 'em around."

"People change," He muttered starring at the liquid in front of him.

"So, was it that Shayna chic you brought here one night?"

"Shane," He corrected. "And no."

"Did you meet some surfer chic in Cali?"

"Not one."

"Why not?"

"People tend to think you're just a little nuts if you refuse to take off a leather jacket there."

"Come on, man, give me something or else I'm taking the beer back."

"She was perfect."

"In bed?"

"Probably."

"Come on, you must have nailed her."

"Not once, came close but never nailed her."

"That's the problem then man, nail her and stop thinking about her."

"I don't think that's it, Grady." He looked up sadly.

"That's the alcohol talking Jesse boy." His friend laughed.

"Maybe, or maybe it's the romantic in me." Jess smirked.

"Hello, ladies." Grady raised an eyebrow at two leggy blondes that passed and Jess went back to staring sadly at his beer.

- - - - - - - - - -

_"Jess, honey bun, there's a beautiful young lady downstairs waiting for you to drive her to the prom!" Liz squealed._

_"Did you really have to come here to see me off," He growled as she fixed his tie._

_"Oh no, I came to take pictures so you never live it down." She grinned._

_"Next time, you drop dead before unlocking the door for her," Jess said to Luke._

_"Jess!" Lorelai's voice screeched. "You are keeping half the town waiting."_

_"Too many people!" He yelled in reply._

_"Now!" She warned._

_"Coming Miss Gilmore," He mocked trotting downstairs and through the curtain. He didn't even get a chance to look at his date before camera flashes blinded him. "Jesus Christ!"_

_"I can't say I didn't warn you," Suddenly he was being steered out the door, still blind._

_"Help I'm being kidnapped!" He remarked half tripping on the steps. Rory's head was slowly coming into focus._

_"Aren't you going to tell me how nice I look?" Rory teased._

_"I'm still waiting for a percentage of you to come into focus." He answered rubbing his eyes._

_"Well?" He stopped and looked at her. Her hair was curled loosely and she had on a dark blue dress that had a semi low V-neck, he didn't even get a chance to grab the white rose corsage on his way out he realized._

_"Shit," He cursed and she looked pained. "I mean you look great…I just left your corsage in the dinner."_

_"That's alright; I'm not going back in there." She blushed._

_"Alright then, if anyone asks why you don't have a corsage don't blame your low life thug boyfriend." He warned._

_"Are you kidding? It'll be all the rage!" She mused._

_"Yeah?" He smirked._

_"Of course, I'll have Lane take hers off or maybe put hers on Dave…that's it! We'll start a gay rights movement! Did you see the episode of Dawson's creek where they won't let Jack bring a guy to the prom and they start an anti-prom?"_

_"I typically steer clear of it actually."_

_"Well, Jack made this big deal of being all blushy and stuff and asking his boyfriend to the prom, and then they wouldn't let him bring a guy!"_

_"I don't think Dave's gay, and if he is I don't think Lane will want to draw attention to that." He pointed out._

_"Oh, right," Rory smiled._

_"But if you want to turn Dean gay I'm perfectly fine with that." He grinned._

_"I love you," She blurted out._

_"W-Wh-What?" He stuttered._

_"Never mind," She muttered. "I should have said anything…it's stupid it doesn't matter."_

_"Rory-"_

_"I know, you don't do well with things like that…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything." She apologized and started walking._

_"Rory!" He grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her._

_"So…" She mumbled after she pulled away, his arms still holding her arms. "Was that an 'I'm sorry, it's over' kiss or an 'It's alright as long as you don't slip up again' kiss?"_

_"Neither, it was an 'I love you too' kiss." She looked at him in disbelief then threw her arms around his neck._

_"That so makes up for you forgetting the corsage!"_

_"Gee thanks," He rolled his eyes hugging her back._

_"8:00," Rory suddenly said._

_"What?" His eyebrows furrowed._

- - - - - - - - - -

"Well we've got some beautiful weather today, sunny in the big apple today," The radio alarm clock chimed. "Don't expect it tomorrow, we've got the leftovers of a tropical storm moving up the eastern coast, don't expect building blowing down but it'll be pretty rough, now time for another 60 minutes of commercial free music on NY's fav-o-rite radio station…"

"_Pixie 101.1,_" The automated voice sang.

"I hate this station," Jess grumbled.

**AN:** Yes, this chapter is GASP more than a thousand words, not by much but still. After next chapter expect it to get _a lot_ longer though.


End file.
